Dragon Insanity
by Narsha
Summary: Wendy ? je l'appelle. Elle ne répond pas. Je passe ma main devant son visage mais elle reste figée. Ses yeux bleu sombre sont presque vitreux. Quelque chose ne va pas. Pas du tout. Un coup de coude dans mes côtes me détourne de la chasseuse de dragon céleste. Dans la pièce, Natu, Gageel et Laxus sont aussi immobiles que des statues.


La salle commune de la guilde est aussi remplie qu'à son habitude. Comme d'ordinaire une bagarre générale a éclaté entre ses membres et je suis encore là à me désoler de la stupidité de mes camarades. A côté de moi, Lisanna et Wendy affectent le même air désespéré. Derrière nous, Mirajane essuie une énième chope avec un de ses petits sourires.

Je caresse la marque rose sur le dos de ma main avec nostalgie.

La porte de la salle s'ouvre sur une Juvia extatique. Dans ses mains brille un flacon de cristal. Encore un filtre d'amour. Je ris nerveusement à une remarque à double sens de l'ainée des Strauss. Sa sœur est rouge pivoine. Nos regards filent sur les guerriers à moitié défroqués, accrochent une chevelure rose. Nous expirons le même soupir.

La femme de pluie vient de faire son mouvement. D'un geste vif, elle renverse le liquide ambré sur le torse de Grey avant de se coller à lui.

C'est assez embarrassant de les observer dans cette situation.

Je me tourne vers Wendy pour détourner son attention. On ne devrait pas mettre une enfant en contact avec de tels comportements.

_ Wendy ? je l'appelle.

Elle ne répond pas. Je passe ma main devant son visage mais elle reste figée. Ses yeux bleu sombre sont presque vitreux. Quelque chose ne va pas. Pas du tout. Un coup de coude dans mes côtes me détourne de la chasseuse de dragon céleste. Dans la pièce, Natu, Gageel et Laxus sont aussi immobiles que des statues. Et leurs yeux ternes ne regardent qu'une chose : le couple au milieu de la pièce.

Ils avancent tous d'un même pas sans aucun bruit vers les deux amants. Leur présence est telle que l'on s'écarte de leur passage. Je pense que les quatre chasseurs de dragon sont attirés par la potion de Juvia. Et cela ne présage rien de bon.

Les quatre mages s'arrêtent autour de Grey et sa compagne. Leurs yeux n'expriment rien. Il y a quelque chose de malsain dans la manière dont ils hument l'air. Quelque chose de bestial. Des éclairs fusent le long du corps du géant blond. Natsu est entouré d'une aura de chaleur qui sublime la glace de Grey et affecte grandement la femme aux cheveux bleus. L'air autour de l'enfant est presque flou comme si de violents courants volaient autour de son corps. Et le corps de Gageel me semble plus trapu et plus dense qu'à son habitude.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez bande d'idiots ? demande le mage des glaces, intimidant.

Un même sourire s'ouvre sur les visages des chasseurs de dragon. Il n'atteint pas leurs yeux. Je réprime un frisson d'horreur.

Je ne vois même pas le coup partir. Le poing de Gageel, transformé en une poutrelle d'acier percute la poitrine du brun. Dans le silence de la salle, on entend distinctement les os du mage craquer. Le sang gicle tandis que le corps de Grey retombe au sol. Il hurle. Gageel tient quelque chose de sanguinolent dans sa main. Grey continue de saigner. Il n'a pas le temps de crier plus longtemps. Le visage terrible, le pied de Wendy entouré d'une tornade hurlante s'abat sur son visage et transperce la pierre au dessous. Quelque chose de chaud nous éclabousse.

Je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est.

Et c'est la débandade. La foule se rue hors de la taverne en hurlant tout son soûl. Moi je suis vissée sur ma chaise. Tétanisée.

Au milieu de la pièce, un rire hystérique jaillit des lèvres de la fillette couverte de sang et d'éclats d'os. Ses doigts fouillent dans le crâne déchiqueté avec une joie puérile tandis qu'elle joue avec les morceaux matière grise imbibées d'hémoglobine. Ça dégouline entre ses poings serrés. Debout à ses côtés Gageel dévore le poumon qu'il a arraché. Le liquide sombre roule le long de ses babines de métal.

De leur côté, Laxus et Natsu entreprennent de torturer Juvia. Des éclairs zèbrent le corps d'eau de la jeune femme qui n'en peut plus de s'évaporer et de se former tour à tour. Les deux chasseurs de dragon rient. Eux aussi sont couverts des restes explosés de Grey.

Mirajane s'ingénie à nous faire quitter notre contemplation morbide. Il est trop tard pour Grey et Juvia. Agrippée au comptoir, Levy feuillette nerveusement un grimoire de la bibliothèque. Il faut faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je cherche mes clefs des yeux. Elles ont dû rester sur une des tables lorsque j'ai évité la bagarre. Un éclat doré brille plus loin. Là !

Je m'élance vers mon trousseau au pas de course. A côté de Juvia, Laxus et Natsu relèvent la tête. Les bras pendants, le corps tordu, leurs yeux se fixent sur moi. La tenancière du bar crie mon nom.

Une douleur. Atroce. Dans le flanc droit. Je roule sous une table en gémissant. Ma blessure brûle. Un liquide clair suinte de la plaie. Des lambeaux de tissus grillés s'accrochent à ma chair meurtrie. Natsu venait de frapper ! Je hoquète de douleur et rassemble mes membres. Ma respiration est erratique. Une odeur de viande cuite me vient au nez. J'ai envie de vomir. Je parviens tant bien que mal à me déplacer à quatre pattes. Le mangeur de feu est encore debout, distrait par autre chose. Et moi je rampe vers mes clefs.

J'entends un cri féminin au dessus de moi. Et cette pression dans l'air. Mirajane vient de prendre sa forme démoniaque. Les quatre chasseurs de dragon s'avancent vers elle de leur démarche raide. Au sol, à moitié liquéfiée, Juvia se morfond sur la dépouille saccagée de son prince des glaces. Un goût de bile envahit ma bouche et je retiens un nouveau haut le cœur. Tant que notre mage capte leur attention, je peux aller vers mes clefs.

Je ma traine lentement, entravée par ma contusion. Sous une autre table, Levy s'avance vers moi, ainsi que Lisanna. C'est vrai qu'une fenêtre donne sur l'arrière de la salle. Je chemine encore, mes cheveux se prenant dans les aspérités des meubles. Je n'ai plus qu'à tendre le bras.

Un hurlement éclate parmi les halètements des combattants. Féminin. Je n'ose pas me retourner pour voir. Mais je sais. Le visage blanc de Lisanna fait suite à mes terribles pensées. Le bruit de mastication et de craquement des os parmi les cris interrompt mon geste. Et ça lui laisse juste le temps. Une main bouillante se saisit de mes clefs.

Je relève la tête. A quelques pas de nous se trouvent Gageel et Natsu. Ce dernier serre le poing avec force et je vois son corps rougir. Des gouttes de métal en fusion glissent entre ses phalanges et vont se perdre entre les pavés. Je frémis. Je n'ai plus aucun moyen de me défendre.

_ _Yami no Ekurityūru_, rugit une voix masculine.

Une barrière couverte de signes ésotériques nous sépare des combattants. Dans l'entrée, l'unité Raijin fait face à Laxus. L'œil sombre, Elfman fixe Wendy qui arrache à grandes poignés de longues mèches blanches du corps méconnaissable de sa sœur. La fillette caquète et son gloussement de folle finit d'énerver le seul mâle de la fratrie Strauss. Freed nous ordonne de fuir. Devant notre protection, Natsu et Gageel frappent la paroi magique de leurs poings. Derrière nous la mêlée vient d'éclater. Evergreen caresse son amant mué en bête sauvage des yeux avant de se tourner vers l'homme qu'elle a tant révéré.

Entre les bras puissants de la bête, j'ai presque pitié de Wendy qui ballotte comme une poupée de chiffon. Désarticulée, il ne lui faut que quelques instants pour se défaire de la prise de son adversaire et lui asséner de terribles coups tranchants de ses lames de vent.

Les éclairs gondent autour des anciens fidèles de Laxus. Il ignore les bons mots de Freed qui accablent son dos écailleux et se joue avec grâce des poupées de Bixlow. La poudre de fée ne le ralentit même pas tandis qu'il fait tomber au sol les écailles qu'Evergreen a pétrifiées. Soudain elle se retourne et crie le nom de l'être cher qu'une frêle fillette dépèce avec ravissement. Ils se murmurent des mots d'amour dans un dernier regard. Une tempête éclate et broie tout devant Weny, mélange la chair et la pierre. Quand la poussière retombe un enfant joue dans une flaque boueuse. Mélasse immonde de sable et de sang.

Je ne sais même plus si j'ai assez de larmes dans mes yeux pour pleurer encore.

Lisanna me soutient en position debout. Ou bien est-ce moi ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle est toute vide. Nos yeux accrochent de nouveau une chevelure rose. Est-ce vraiment Natsu ? Sa peau est couturée d'écailles couleur chair qui saillent sous l'épiderme rose. Ses yeux de jais se fixent sur nous. Ils brillent comme deux charbons incandescents.

Les monstres que sont devenus nos amis s'éloignent de plus en plus des êtres humains qu'ils étaient. Happy posé sur ma tête enfonce ses pattes griffues dans mes cheveux. Je sais qu'il pleure. Tout au mieux peuvent-ils tuer et grogner. Il n'y a que Wendy qui sache rire. Et elle est effrayante.

_ Lu… Cy… dit une voix rauque.

Notre groupe fait demi tour. Gageel regarde Natsu et Natsu nous regarde à travers la barrière. Et ses yeux, ses yeux… Comme deux flammes fixées sur moi !

_ Lu… Cy… répète-t-il.

Malgré le son rocailleux, sa voix est calme. Je veux me retourner vers lui, poser ma main là où il a posé la sienne. Peut-être qu'il se souvient. Mais j'ai si mal au côté. Et Lisanna est si lourde dans mes bras. La cadette des Strauss ne fera pas demi-tour. Elle n'a plus rien sur quoi se retourner. Elle marche et je dois la suivre. Derrière nous le ton du garçon dragon se fait plus déchirant, plus colérique.

Il est trop tard je crois.

Levy fait demi-tour brusquement. Carla décolle, le grimoire de la jeune femme dans les mains. J'ouvre de grands yeux en regardant ce que fait mon amie. Devant nous Panther Lily défonce la porte d'un coup d'épée. Je n'ai le temps que de voir Levy qui saisit sa plume. Réécrit les runes de Freed et se glisse vers l'homme qu'elle aime. Si Natsu m'a reconnue, peut-être que Gageel…

Une main tient toute sa tête couronnée de bleu. Et Levy pend en dessous. Les doigts de métal se resserrent. Et ça fait comme un bruit de noix dont on brise la coque. Carla laisse échapper le grimoire en poussant un cri. Les griffes de Happy dans mon cuir chevelu s'enfoncent à m'en faire saigner. Le corps sans de ma meilleure amie heurte un mur près de nous. Elle git au sol comme une marionnette coupée de ses fils. Son crâne a gardé la marque des doigts qui ont brisé l'os. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de crier.

Deux silhouettes menaçantes émergent de la salle de guilde. Les citoyens ont déserté les rues. Au dessus de nous quelqu'un se barricade. Et chaque clou enfoncé est un pas de plus vers notre fin. Happy se saisit de mes épaules et Carla de celles de Lisanna. Le chat blanc m'a l'air aussi amorphe que la fille qu'il porte. Lentement nous nous élevons.

Gageel vient de bondir. Sa main pleine d'écailles de fer s'accroche à ma jambe, transperçant le cuir de ma botte. Un liquide chaud coule le long de mes pieds et je serre les dents pour ne pas crier. L'exeed tire de toutes ses forces pour faire lâcher prise à la créature mi-homme mi-dragon de fer. J'essaye de retirer la fermeture éclair de ma chaussure et de frapper le monstre au visage. Il ne semble rien ressentir.

Derrière Gageel, Natsu crie une nouvelle fois mon nom. Et il a l'air furieux. Ma vie défile devant mes yeux.

Dans un cri de tissu qui se déchire, ma semelle reste dans la main du brun. Panther Lily dégaine sa lame. Ce sera la dernière fois qu'il tirera l'épée contre son maître. L'exeed disparait de notre vue tandis que Carla et Happy nous transportent en lieu sûr.

Je roule sur le toit du magasin tandis qu'une boule de fourrure épuisée retombe sur moi. J'échange un regard avec le chat bleu. Une même terreur habite nos regards. Je cherche nos compagnonnes du regard. Nous avons été séparés et impossible de les retrouver.

J'entends des cris qui parviennent de la ville, sans savoir qui les cause. Assise sur le parapet, tout ce que je peux faire est pleurer. Je n'ai aucun moyen de joindre l'extérieur ou de bouger. La douleur à mon flanc ne s'est toujours pas calmée, et ma cheville enflée me fait craindre qu'elle ne soit cassée. De toute manière je n'arriverai pas à faire un pas de plus.

Je bats des cils. Rester éveillée est de plus en plus difficile. Ma tête dodeline, avant de tomber sur ma poitrine.

_ Lucy… chuchote le félin. Tu ne devrais pas dormir.

_ Chuuuut Happy. Juste le temps… De reprendre mon souffle et on y va…

Un hurlement de rage derrière la sortie de secours me fait sursauter. Mon inconscience n'aura duré que quelques instants. La porte coupe feu laisse échapper des cris bestiaux. L'un des quatre m'a retrouvé ! Des griffes immenses ouvrent la porte. De là surgit Wendy. Elle boite, et son bras gauche disparait en une masse informe de chair et d'os sous son bras. Un cadeau d'adieu de la guilde ? Ses yeux vides sont fixés sur moi, et elle sourit. Je me lève et retombe. Ma cheville enflée est bien plus amochée que je ne le craignais. Faisant preuve d'une vitesse insoupçonnée, elle sauta vers moi. Je n'ai le temps que de saisir Fleuve d'Etoiles.

Je parviens à échapper à la fillette, saisissant Happy au passage. Je n'ai pas d'accroches à proximité, juste les mats des drapeaux qui décorent le toit. Soudainement plus concentrée, Wendy décide de couper ma trajectoire. Sa poitrine se gonfle tandis qu'un hurlement de vent me saisit. Je vole dans les airs et percute une fenêtre. Les éclats de verre s'enfoncent dans ma chair nue et dans mes vêtements. Dans le bâtiment en face, Wendy se lèche les lèvres. Avant de disparaître de ma vue.

Je me relève avec difficulté, la queue de Happy enroulée autour de mon cou. De nouveau ses griffes éraflent mon cuir chevelu. Je traine ma jambe blessée au milieu des échardes transparentes avant de faire le tour de la pièce. Une habitation de quelqu'un de riche ? Les livres dans la bibliothèque sont ouvragés, et au mur est affiché…

Une clef en or.

Pas le temps pour une conscience professionnelle. Je la vole. Et elle me reconnait.

_ Ouvre toi, porte des jumeaux ! Gemini !

Gemi et Mini apparaissent à mes côtés. D'abord tout heureux d'être appelés, avant de voir l'état dans lequel j'étais. Je leur explique tandis que nous descendons vers la rue. Leur visage est fermé et déterminé. Le mien aussi certainement.

Je n'ai le temps que d'entendre leur cri d'avertissement que je dois me pousser de côté. Un corps frêle tombe au sol suivi par un beaucoup plus lourd qui fend les pierres en atterrissant sur l'autre. Natsu venait d'écraser Wendy de toute sa masse. Et il ne semble souffrir d'aucune blessure apparente. Pour le moment il ne me prête aucune attention. Il se contente d'écraser sauvagement la tête de sa consœur en rugissant. Plusieurs éclaboussures chaudes parviennent à mes jambes. Je ne peux que reculer, les yeux emplis d'effrois.

Mon dos percute quelque chose. Quelque chose de dur et froid. J'ai peur de savoir.

Je roule au sol tandis que Gageel s'élance sur moi. Je suis seule avec deux monstres, frêle humaine. Dans le ciel Happy fuit. Les esprits jumeaux flottent à mes côtés. Je suis entre Natsu et Gageel. Leurs corps sont encore plus difformes qu'avant. Une paire d'ailes vient pousser dans leurs dos. Leurs doigts sont griffes et leurs dents crocs. Ils ne bougent pas. Mais de nouveau la bouche de Natsu s'ouvre et il prononce mon nom.

_ Lu… Cy…

J'adresse une dernière prière aux dieux qui veillent sur le royaume de Fiore. J'espère que ce que je vais faire suffira. Sur mon ordre, Gemi et Mini fusionnent, donnant naissance à un double de moi-même en petite tenue. Nos doigts s'entremêlent tandis que nous récitons la formule du plus terrible de mes sorts :

_ Sondez les cieux, ouvrez le paradis... Étoiles de l'univers, apparaissez-moi dans tout votre éclat ! Tétrabiblos, je suis le Maître des étoiles, mon aspect est absolu. Ouvrez la porte sauvage ! Que les 88 étoiles du cosmos... S'illuminent ! Urano Metria !

Des constellations entourent nos corps, et je sens les forces me quitter tandis que des éclairs transitent entre les astres. Une grande lumière nous entoure et j'entends Gageel et Natsu rugir. Adieu, mes amis… J'espère que nous nous reverrons dans une vie meilleure…

_Dans les décombres des bâtiments se relève une silhouette. Il n'y a personne. Il vole, crache du feu et possède une queue hérissée de piquants. D'un geste frustre, l'homme dragon saisit la fêle créature qui git à ses pieds. Elle respire encore. En un battement il rejoindra la grotte où ils feront l'éternité._

_ Dans le domaine des Heartfilia, la tombe vide de l'héritière déchue est érigée en son honneur. Peu viendront la pleurer. Il n'y a même pas de corps. Aucun esprit ne viendra. Car ils savent…_


End file.
